Discover You, Discovering Us
by MissMinnie08
Summary: Sequel to Discover Me. Naruto is finally aware of Hinata's love for him and his growing attraction to her. However, he still has doubts about telling her about the horror that is sealed within him. But he will soon find out just how strong her love is.
1. Could This Be Real?

Chapter 1: Could This Be Real?

Ivory eyes stared up at a familiar ceiling, disbelief and happiness swirling in their milky depts. A small smile was graced on soft pink lips, a smile that had been there all night. Hinata could hardly believe that tonight had actually happened, that her dream had actually come true. She turned onto her side, feeling her heart beat quickly, unable to sleep. How could she after what had happened tonight? She had revealed herself to Naruto, she had admitted her love to him, and he had kissed her. He kissed her! She told him she loved him and he didn't reject her! Her mind was giddy and her soul was light, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep whatever was left of tonight. She still couldn't believe he kissed her, and more than once. She could still remember what his lips felt like against her own, she could still remember how good he tasted when he had slipped his tongue between her lips kissing her deeply, she could still remember feeling his heart beating fast and in time with her own.

Closing her eyes, Hinata turned her face into her pillow, wishing it could be him that she was holding onto right now. Oh how she wished she could be with him right now, to be in his warm embrace, to…be kissing him again. Hinata could feel her cheeks warming up and coloring their usual pink, she was turning into a pervert! All she could think about was his kisses; she couldn't get them out of her head. The feelings, the sensations, the love she felt for him all overflowed within her heart, threatening to drown her. Unable to staying lying down and trying to go to sleep, Hinata suddenly sprung up from her bed. Quickly dressing, she eyed the clock on her way of her room, 4:30 AM. Walking quietly down the hallway, she entered the kitchen to grab a little snack before slipping out of the compound.

She had to do something, anything, and so it might as well be training. She wanted to ensure her position in the clan. It took many long hard years to finally convince her clan that she was strong enough to be considered a suitable heir. She had taken all their criticism and their disbelief and, with the help of Naruto to inspire her, channeled it to motivate her to work harder to change more while still being herself. She could remember countless times when she wanted to give up, to give in and admit defeat. To admit that she would never be strong enough or good enough to become the leader to her clan, but then she would see him, hesitantly talk with him, and just his presence alone gave her strength once again.

Hinata paused in her training for a moment, looking up at the predawn sky. A gentle smile spread upon her lips. _I wonder what Naruto is doing right now. He's probably asleep…I wonder if he's dreaming…I wonder if he's dreaming of…_Blushing prettily, Hinata shifted her eyes back down to the post in front of her. _I wonder if it meant anything to him._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka sat down with the rest of the papers he didn't finish grading last night as he ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace. He still had a few hours before he had to make his way to the Academy, he could take his time. Yawning, a smile started to spread upon his face as he remember why he felt more tired this morning as opposed to any other morning.

_Iruka was suddenly woken up by the annoying pounding at his door. Dragging himself out of bed he tiredly opened it only to see an excited pair of blue eyes staring back at him._

_"Naruto? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Iruka asked slightly annoyed._

_"I finally found someone!" Naruto cried excitedly, ignoring Iruka's question._

_"What?" Iruka asked, totally lost at what he was talking about. "Wait, come on in." he said, urging Naruto into his apartment. No point in waking everyone up at this hour._

_"Now what are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked, sitting across Naruto on his small table._

_"I found someone who loves me." Naruto explained excitedly. He knew that it was a horrible time to wake someone up, but he just couldn't keep such a fact to himself when he never believed it could actually happen. The slight annoyance that Iruka was feeling suddenly vanished. Smiling happily for him, he placed his hand upon Naruto's shoulder._

_"Congratulations Naruto_,_ I'm really happy for you." Iruka said sincerely. He knew how lonely Naruto had always felt, and how worried he was about never finding love, especially since Sasuke came back and showed an interest in Sakura. He knew how close Naruto was on giving up on love…he was happy that someone was able to prove Naruto wrong._

_"Who is she?" Iruka asked curiously. Naruto's smile widened, he could hardly remain still._

_"Hinata." Naruto revealed, his mind going back to what had transpired only hours before._

_"Really?" Iruka asked, his eyes widening slightly with shock. He, like everyone else, knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Indeed, he was probably the first one to know about it, but after so many years, he was started to give up hope on her ever telling Naruto how she felt. Remembering the shy quiet girl in his class and then envisioning the woman she had grown into today, he was immensely proud of her. Next to Naruto, she was the one who had changed the most over the years. Looking back at Naruto, Iruka's smile widened as well._

_"Well it's about time you noticed her." Iruka said with a chuckle. Naruto's cheeks pinkened slightly._

_"Did everyone notice except me?" Naruto asked, embarrassed that he seemed to be the last to know._

_"Hahahaha of course!" Iruka laughed, "She's had her eye on you for a long time." Naruto looked at him curiously._

_"How long?" he asked, wondering just how long he was an ignorant fool._

_"Well…at least since your Academy days. I remember when she first entered our class. When she spotted you, her eyes lit up. Then you had to go and make her faint by saying 'hello' to her." Iruka chuckled, the memory filling his mind. Naruto chuckled as well, the memory that was long forgotten now resurfacing in his mind._

_"I'm just glad she doesn't faint every time I talk to her now." Naruto laughed as he remembered all the times she had fainted on him throughout the years._

_"She's come a long way and has waited a long time for you to notice her in the way she wanted you to." Iruka agreed, remembering when Kurenai would tell him how hard Hinata was working. At first she knew that part of her motivation was to get recognition from her clan and her father, but she also knew there was something else driving Hinata. Iruka smiled, remembering that he had told her that Hinata's inspiration and crush were one and the same._

_"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that…I'm not lonely anymore." Naruto said softly, a small smile still playing about his lips as he slowly stood. Iruka rose as well and followed his former student to the door._

_"I'm glad. Good luck, and take good care of her Naruto. She's special." Iruka told him._

_"I know…and I will." Naruto smiled as he walked away. Iruka watched his retreating figure for a while before going back inside to try and get the sleep he knew he wouldn't get._

Smiling at the recent memory, Iruka's eyes slowly trailed to look at the clock on his wall. Grimacing, he cursed himself for getting side tracked. Turning his attention to the few papers left that were still not graded, Iruka gave the new couple one last thought. _I pray, Hinata, that you continue to love him…even the Kyuubi._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Panting for breath, Hinata collapsed onto the ground, her eyes closed. Exhaustion filtered through her body leaving her weak on the damp earth. She could feel pain travel through her body, especially in her arms and legs, but she smiled. It was the good pain, the pain you feel after exercising too much, but leaving you with a sense of accomplishment and contentment. Resting against the post she was fighting against, she enjoyed the sun warming her sweat-dotted skin and the gentle sounds of the forest that surrounded her. As she continued to listen she vaguely started to notice that her limbs felt heavy with sleep. She tried fighting off the tiredness of her body, but that lasted only for a moment as her mind eventually succumbed to the wonderful land of sleep.

Waking up with his heart feeling so light and happy, something he can never remember feeling, Naruto was eager to get to the training grounds. He felt as if he had just taken one of those food pills that gave you instant energy and strength…except this was way better. Naruto chuckled as it was still difficult to believe that Hinata, of all people, liked him…loved him even! At least, that what she said, and Naruto did not know her to be a liar. He would have never guessed it. It was as if she was transformed in his eyes, in his mind, and in his heart. He had always treasured her friendship, she was always supporting him, but he had never thought of her in a romantic sense. And now he can't stop thinking about how soft her lips felt against his, how them trembled under his touch, how they clung to his, wanting more. He couldn't get the picture of her dancing in the moonlight for him, he couldn't believe it was Hinata!

Feeling heat rise into his cheeks at the mental image of Hinata dancing for him, Naruto quickly tried to think of different avenues his mind could go down. However, once arriving at the training grounds, all Jiraiya-like thoughts vanished from his mind as he gazed down upon the recent object of his desires. Smiling gently, he walked over to her quietly as to not wake her. Lowering himself to sit next to her, he wondered why she would be here asleep. He could tell she was training, but was that all? Is that what she did after they parted last night? Go train? A glimmer of doubt rose in his mind as he stared down at her sleeping form. Did last night not really mean that much to her?

"Hmm…Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured in her sleep, her head tilting slightly towards him. Naruto smiled once again as he leaned closer to her, teasing himself with the closeness of her lips yet not touching them. Closing his eyes he could feel the warmness of her breath brushing gently on his whiskered face.

"Do you dream of me Hinata?" he whispered to her as he lightly brushed his lips against hers in a bare whisper of a kiss. He pulled back to see her lips spread into a small smile.

"Naruto." She murmured again, a pink tinge coloring her cheeks. Naruto chuckled to himself; _she even blushes in her sleep._ Looking down, he spotted her small hands resting on her lap. His hand slowly reached out, his fingertips lightly brushing along the back of her hand. He studied the color contrast between them; his tanned by the sun, hers pearly, untouched by the large star. Hers was a hand of an Heiress, a hand of wealth and prestige while his was a hand of someone far less common than hers. But as his fingertips moved to softly caress her palm, he could feel its callousness, and it made him smile. Heiress or not, she was always one who worked hard and never gave up. It was a quality in her that he admired.

Lacing his fingers with hers, he made himself comfortable next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the world around him, but his mind was always being pulled back to the tiny hand that was engulfed in his. It felt so delicate, he was a little scared to hold it too tightly, yet he knew this same hand could easily kill him, shooting powerful chakra into his body and rendering him helpless. Tracing small circles into the palm of her hand with the pad of his thumb, Naruto could still feel an awkwardness in him. He was still trying to get over this transition of friend to potential lover. He was happy to find someone who did love him, or say they did. And he was glad that it was someone he knew as opposed to someone he didn't…though he couldn't remember ever having any fangirls. But it still felt a little weird to be thinking of Hinata in a romantic sense than just as a friend. Yet, thinking of her beauty, inside and out, he could feel his heart grow warm. Tightening his fingers around hers, he smiled slightly as he allowed sleep to overcome his tired mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Welcome to the sequel to Discover Me. I told you guys that I was thinking of turning that into a multichapter ficcie. Well since I agreed with the many of you to keep it a one-shot, I did, but since I still wanted to write more through that story, I wrote this. This will be the multichapter ficcie for Discover Me. I hope you guys like it so far. I'm pretty excited writing this so I hope you guys are excited as well. So how about leavin' me a little love note to let me know what you guys think of it so far? Hmmm? Hehehe well until next chapter, ja!


	2. Shhh, It's A Secret

Chapter 2: Shhh, It's A Secret

_Lacing his fingers with hers, he made himself comfortable next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the world around him, but his mind was always being pulled back to the tiny hand that was engulfed in his. It felt so delicate, he was a little scared to hold it too tightly, yet he knew this same hand could easily kill him, shooting powerful chakra into his body and rendering him helpless. Tracing small circles into the palm of her hand with the pad of his thumb, Naruto could still feel an awkwardness in him. He was still trying to get over this transition of friend to potential lover. He was happy to find someone who did love him, or say they did. And he was glad that it was someone he knew as opposed to someone he didn't…though he couldn't remember ever having any fangirls. But it still felt a little weird to be thinking of Hinata in a romantic sense than just as a friend. Yet, thinking of her beauty, inside and out, he could feel his heart grow warm. Tightening his fingers around hers, he smiled slightly as he allowed sleep to overcome his tired mind._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata could slowly feel awareness creep into her mind, taking hold and unwilling to let go until she was fully awake. Scrunching up her face against the bright light of the sun, she squinted her eyes and blinked several times to get use to the sunshine. She groaned softly as she could feel a kink in her neck. Lifting her head from her makeshift pillow, she went to raise her hand to gently massage her painful neck, except there seemed to be an extra added weight to her hand. Looking down, sleep quickly vanished as she gazed down at her hand intertwined with another. Trailing her pale eyes up the tanned arm that was connected to a muscular and powerful shoulder to a blond whiskered face that was sleeping peacefully.

Within her chest she could feel her galloping heart at the sight of his sleeping face and the feel of her hand sheltered in his. She suddenly smiled and held back a laugh as Naruto's face twitched in his sleep, his mouth hanging open emitting a soft snore. He was just so cute, she couldn't imagine her luck. She had finally caught him, he was finally going to be hers. Her heart throbbed with longing, how she wished to cuddle in his arms, to be totally surrounded by him. But she contented herself with just lightly squeezing his fingers and kissing him softly on his cheek.

Unfortunately once she pulled back, she could feel him shift and watched as he slowly opened his blue eyes. Blinking from the harsh sun, Naruto's eyes immediately landed on Hinata, her graceful figure wrapped up in the bright sunrays. Her smile was beautiful and because he just couldn't resist, he leaned forward and kissed her smiling lips. He could feel her jump with surprise but he soon pulled back, smiling back at her.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto greeted with a sleepy voice, after all, he did consider it her fault that he wasn't able to sleep very well last night.

"I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry." She said softly, feeling bad that she woke him when he looked so peaceful.

"That's okay." Naruto replied as he let go of her hand to lift his arms into the air and stretch. Her smile slowly faded as she already missed the feel of his hand in hers, but she remained silent.

"I actually came out here to train, and that's when I found you." Naruto explained, watching her intently.

"Oh…well…I umm…I couldn't sleep…so I came out here to train. I guess I fell asleep after I took a break." Hinata said sheepishly, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto was glad to hear he wasn't the only one having trouble getting sleep last night.

"Neh, don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep either, I kept thinking about what happened last night." Naruto told her with a smile on his face. Hinata could feel even more heat rise up to her face at his words. _He kept thinking of last night? Which part? Me confessing to him or me…_Hinata could feel her face beginning to flame up as her thoughts continued.

"Hinata are you okay? You look a little flushed." Naruto asked concerned. Hinata's blush deepened at her embarrassing color. Throughout the years she was able to finally get rid of her stutter but her darn blush would not go away! Naruto stared at her intently, worried at first, but slowly, as thoughts of last night…of the things she said to him, realization began to dawn on him. His concerned look vanished, a knowing smile replacing it.

"Wait a minute…are you thinking of what I think you're thinking?" Naruto asked. But instead of getting an even redder Hinata, her blush vanished as she started to chuckle. Only Naruto would ask a question like that, she wasn't even really sure what he was asking, it was just the way he worded it. His knowing smile softened as he watched her chuckle softly, she always had a nice laugh.

"Ahem." A deep voice interrupted their little moment. Looking up, they found themselves being towered over by another Hyuuga. Feeling instantly embarrassed, Hinata tensed and quickly tried to put some distance between her and Naruto, not sure if he would want to be seen with her. They never did agree if they were going out or not…or if last night was just a one-time deal. Her heart for a second pounded painfully, but then she could feel her face becoming pink again when he put his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"What's up Neji?" Naruto asked, not sure if he was annoyed at being interrupted from his alone time with her or if he was happy to see his friend. Neji started at Naruto, his gaze which was usually just shuttered, now were as hard as granite. But if he was shocked at Hinata in Naruto's arms he didn't show it.

"Not much Naruto, I just came to bring Hinata-sama home." Neji answered carefully, his voice remaining void of any emotion. Hinata suddenly looked up at him, her face showing her disappointment at leaving Naruto. Neji turned his eyes to his cousin and slightly softened his gaze. "Hiashi-sama would like to speak with you."

Nodding her head in understanding, Hinata looked at Naruto and opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes trailed back up at Neji. Understanding her silent request, Neji started to walk away towards the Hyuuga compound. Turning her eyes back towards Naruto, she smiled and giggled at the pouting face he made. He didn't want her to leave and he would have protested against her departure if it weren't Hiashi who needed her.

"Are you doing anything later today?" Naruto asked her, a small whine in his voice. Hinata giggled again, her love and happiness showing through her eyes, more than a little excited that he didn't want her to leave him.

"I didn't really plan anything for today." Hinata said shaking her head, a bright smile on her face. Naruto's pouting expression faded as one of his famous smiles replaced it.

"Great! Want to go get some ramen later?" He asked her in an excited voice. It wouldn't be the first time he ate ramen with her, but knowing that she liked him now, it seemed to put things in a whole new light, a whole new perspective.

"I'd like that." She replied, nodding her head. "I should go…Neji-nii-san is waiting for me." With that she stood and gathered the few things she had brought with her. Heading towards the direction she where knew Neji waited for her, she quickly turned back around.

"Bye Naruto-kun." She waved, she was just about to leave when Naruto suddenly lept up and gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait Hinata, I umm…" a light tinge of pink colored his cheeks as he awkwardly stood in front of her, "I was wondering if I could…I mean…if you would…uumm…"

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling. She had never seen Naruto look so nervous in front of her before. It was nice to see different sides to him, _maybe he's trusting me more._ Naruto stopped in his stumbling and watched her hold in her laugh.

"Ah hell." He growled in frustration before quickly wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and then capturing her lips with his in a heated kiss. Hinata's eyes widened at first, caught completely off guard, but as he continued to brush his lips against hers, as he continued to hold her close, she could feel herself kissing him back, putting her whole heart into it. After a while, they slowly parted, each trying to delay the departure of the other. Naruto gazed at her, hesitant but happy, he half expected her to hit him on the head for doing something like that, but she didn't. She had kissed him back, and by the blush on her cheeks…he would guess she enjoyed it.

"Bye." Hinata breathed softly, her heart racing, as she slowly backed away from him, a small smile on her face. He had kissed her...again…and that fact made Hinata want to smile for weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye as they walked side-by-side towards the Hyuuga compound. A pink tinge no longer colored her cheeks but she still had her small contented smile gracing her lips, and her eyes looked as if she was in a trance. He already knew what was going on, it wasn't hard to guess. The only difficult thing about his observations was how he felt about all of it. Over the years Hinata has come to mean more to him that just the Heiress of his clan, more than just the girl he's supposed to protect with his life. She had become a friend, a confidant, a cousin. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted the best for her…and was that Naruto? Granted his decision would not count for anything, but it was still a question he wanted to answer.

"So Hinata-sama…" he drawled out her name slowly, capturing her attention and sending a small tremor of fear down her back. Neji looked back over to her, seeing her worry and fear in her eyes. His gaze softened, showing her there was nothing to fear from him.

"It seems dreams really do come true, huh?" he asked with a rare sincere smile. Hinata relaxed slightly, her fear leaving her eyes as she smiled back at him, but the worry was still sketched on her face.

"Are…are you going to tell Tou-san?" she asked anxiously. Neji sighed deeply and looked away. He would get severely punished for lying to Hiashi and not telling him of such news. It was forbidden for a Branch member to lie to a Main House member, especially to Hiashi. His seal would be activated for not telling Hiashi about Naruto and Hinata, yet she didn't actually ask him if he would keep it a secret. She only asked him if he would tell. Leave it to Hinata to keep herself so vulnerable.

"I'm afraid so Hinata-sama." Neji said sadly. Hinata looked down at the ground before her, biting her lip nervously. In her mind she could already hear the lecture she'll receive for the man she loved. Her father never had a kind word to say about Naruto, always calling him a loser, a bad kid, an idiot, a drop-out. She never understood why her father seemed to hold so much hostility for him, more so than everyone else. And she knew that once he finds about her love for this "bad kid" she would only get in trouble.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama…but I will have to tell Hiashi-sama that you fell asleep at the training grounds again." Neji said off-handedly. Hinata's eyes snapped back up with surprise to stare at a familiar smirk on his face. Confused she stopped in her tracks and watched him with her vulnerability shining in her naïve eyes.

"Th-that's it?" she asked, shocked. She thought that Neji would also be another one to lecture her about being with Naruto, but instead…he was helping her.

"That's it? Is there something else I should know about Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her, feigning innocence. A bright smile graced her lips as she suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a grateful hug. Surprised by her spontaneous response, Neji stood there, frozen, awkward. Though they were no longer enemies, though he felt that they were more like cousins, there was hardly a relationship within the Hyuuga clan that wasn't slightly strained.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san." Hinata whispered, holding him for a few seconds longer before releasing him. There was an awkward but contented smile on his face as he nodded his head to her, before continuing on their way. Hinata's heart fluttered once again at the thought of continuing this…relationship…she had with Naruto. For she knew her father would immediately object, but she didn't like lying to him. _I know, I'll just convince Tou-san that Naruto is a good match for me, and then I'll tell him that we're together. That is…if we really are together._ A small wrinkle started to form on her brow as she again wondered just what they really were and what she meant to him. She knew he cared for her, but how? She knew he saw her as a friend, but now she wasn't quite sure how he saw her. Did he see her as his girlfriend? Oh how she couldn't wait to see him again, maybe then she could chalk up the courage to ask him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata soon found herself alone with her father, kneeling before him, her face looking towards the floor and her stomach filled with butterflies. Over the years, with the support of Neji and Hanabi, Hinata had been able to improve herself in ways that neither she nor her father imagined. He had never truly thought that she would someday make it to the rank of Jounin. He had never really believed that she would be strong enough for that ranking. He had made a deal with her; if she could reach the rank of Jounin, he would allow her to study to become a medic nin. He had never though he would have lost that deal. Yet, he had never believed that he would be so proud to be proven wrong.

Hiashi watched his elder daughter continue kneeling before him and noted that she no longer trembled in his presence, no long fidget with her fingers, she had grown tremendously. His gaze softened as she slowly lifted but kept her eyes towards the floor, she never could bring herself to look at him in the eye in situations like these. Clearing his mind of her accomplishments over the years, he got back to the matter at hand.

"Do you know why I called you to me Hinata?" he asked in his usual manner.

"No Otou-san." Hinata replied softly, inwardly trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"You are here with me so that we can discussion your position within the clan." Hiashi stated. Gulping down her nervousness, Hinata nodded.

"As my first born daughter, when you were born it was assumed that you would someday take my place. But as the years progressed it was clear that you had not the personality nor the strength to rule our mighty clan." Hiashi said, his voice cool and ungiving. Hinata fought not to tremble, not to slump, not to show him any sign of how painful his words could be. But, closing her eyes, an anguished expression fluttered across her face momentarily before opening her eyes again and nodding in acknowledgement.

"Your sister seemed a better candidate despite her youth." Hiashi continued, "However, you both have grown enormously. So I ask you, Hinata, whom do you think I should name as Heiress to our clan?" he asked her. Hinata's eyes widened with shock and panic as she fought not to look up at him. He wanted her to tell him who she thought should be heir? Why would he ask her such a question? It wasn't up to her; her opinion didn't matter!

"Well…Tou-san…I'm sure that…with your wisdom…" Hinata stumbled, desperately trying not to stutter.

"Do not try and flatter me Hinata." Hiashi said harshly, "I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

"Me." Hinata squeaked softly, trying not to cower in his presence.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"Me, Otou-san." Hinata said a little louder.

"Why would I pick you?" he asked with a slight sneer in his voice. All was silent for a while, as Hinata came to a crossroad in her mind. She was scared, she had always been scared of him. And now, she was just scared that her answer would just be thrown back into her face. Yet, this was her chance. Her chance to convince him that she could do this, that she could become leader.

"Be…because I…I am strong. I am a Jounin. I wa-want what's best…for our clan. I…should be heir because…no matter what…I never give up. That I my ninja way." Hinata said with conviction, slowly trailing her eyes up to gaze into her father's granite eyes. If she were going down, then she'd do it in a way that Naruto would be proud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Neh, sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up. I don't really have any good excuses like Kaka-sensei except work and school, and those excuses get boring when I use them all the time. Even when they're true. I know much isn't going on in this chapter, but I want to start things off slowly to build their relationship. Hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for the wonderful review, please keep them coming, they inspire me to write and remind me to work on it when I find time. Love you all, till the next chappie, ja!


	3. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**UPDATE AS OF AUGUST 7TH, 2010  
**

I want to apologize to all my readers, either from the past, present, or future. As you have noticed, I haven't updated any story in a very very long time and I am sorry to say that, those stories that are not finished will never be finished. Writing fanfiction was a way for me to de-stress myself while in college and to distract myself from aspects of my life that I did not like. However, now that I've graduated, I no longer have that inspiration nor motivation to write anymore. I am very sorry. I was also tempted to delete and take down ALL my stories because of copycats out there that steal my credit, but I no longer care all that much anymore. So I decided to keep all the stories up for future readers to enjoy, or for those that (like me) enjoy re-reading. However if you do find another copycat, you don't have to notify me, but if you could let that person know that what they are doing is wrong, that's good enough for me.

If anyone would like to try and take on one of my unfinished stories and try to complete them, please do not hesitate to contact me. However, since my name will be connected to it, I warn you that I would like to see just how you write, and if I am satisfied, only then will I give you my story to complete. Again I am terribly sorry for abandoning all my wonderful readers. I love all of you that left me a review. Your encouraging words helped me in ways that you couldn't imagine. Though there were times when I felt completely alone and terribly lonely and absolutely pathetic, it's your review that helped me through the day. I shall never forget your kindness!

Thank you for the wonderful memories,

MissMinnie08


End file.
